cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie
Sophie is a close (if not the only) friend of Simon's from school and is his hidden love interest. She is also the only NPC in the entire game that isn't hostile at all. Overview How Simon met her is never specifically stated, but Sophie states that she always had problems at school - hinting she was a victim of bullying by others, and that Simon was the only boy who was kind to her. She is voiced by Aina Hatlevik. Story Although Simon harbors romantic thoughts of her, Sophie does not seem to fully return those feelings, stating she regards him as a good friend and nothing beyond that. Despite this, it appears that at some point before the events of Cry of Fear, the real Simon confessed his feelings to Sophie shortly before his accident - but she rejected him and this caused him to suffer more grief, likely leading to the creation of Carcass in his mind, the monster serving as an incarnation of Simon's accumulated guilt and sorrow. During the events of the game whilst Simon's mental projection works his way through the city, a depiction of Sophie in Simon's mind contacts him and asks to meet him on a nearby rooftop. Simon meets her there soon after where she expresses shock at Simon's statements regarding monsters, claiming she has no idea what he is describing. The two have a short conversation on the rooftops where Simon once more confess his feelings to her - though he is once again only met with denial due to her regarding him as a friend. Shortly after the conversation begins to draw to a close, Sophie expresses her desire to get away from everything around them. Simon fails to understand her meaning, before she abruptly walks over the edge of the rooftop and commits suicide, dying on the pavement below. The act can be seen as a metaphorical representation of how Simon's mind perceives her turning her back on him, her death causing as much grief to Simon as her denying him in the real world. This causes Carcass to appear and Simon can either chose to flee the creature and let the guilt fester, or kill it and end his sorrow for Sophie once and for all. Her Fate The fate of the real Sophie is decided in the ending of the game. If Carcass was left alive, then either Ending 1 or Ending 2 are unlocked, both endings showing that Simon murdered Sophie and stashed her body away among a large amount of blood in his bathtub before killing himself. But if Carcass is killed, then either Ending 3 or Ending 4 are accessed. In Ending 3 Simon murders Doctor Purnell before killing himself, though he continues to show great appreciation for Sophie's efforts to help him and in his final notes he requests that whoever reads his book spares her having to know what truly happened to him. In Ending 4, Simon is prevented from committing suicide and following his entry into a mental hospital following the accidental murder of two police officers, Sophie continues to regularly visit him for support. Simon states that although she pretends what has happened to him has done little to hurt her, he can see a great deal of pain in her eyes when she's with him. This likely led her to find a new male friend to be with, Simon hinting she is in a relationship with him. But with Carcass gone he does not feel grief for this and wishes her the best in life. The canonical status of the co-op campaign is questioned, though the ending offers a different take on the story. In the ending, the Swedish police manage to prevent Simon from ever being crippled prior to the events of the game, causing none of the occurrences to ever take place. After Simon is saved a short scene plays showing that Simon and Sophie have apparently begun a relationship and are seen walking down the sidewalk together, holding hands. Category:Characters (Cry of Fear)